House of Drama
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: It's another year at the House of Anubis. New students have arrived new relationships have begun. A lot of drama will fill this house. Not that good at summaries so please read. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

Chapter 1: New Students

**Hey! Here it is! I hope you guys like your character. If you want me to change anything let me know! **

**Nina's POV:**

We are all sitting in the living room talking about our summers.

"I went to Paris with Alfie." Amber exclaimed. Fabian looked at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Aw. How was it Amber?" Joy questioned. Joy and I have been on good terms. I don't completely trust her though. After all that happened do you really blame me?

"It was so beautiful and romantic!" she stated and looked at Alfie. Aw. Trudy entered.

"Alright everyone. Welcome back. I have some great news. We are having six new students. Their names are Rebecca Jones, Allyson Giovanni,** (A/N: You didn't put a last name so I just guessed.)**, Peyton Lawrence, Jake Champman, Josh Murphy, and Jason Jonson." she stated. My eyes widened at Josh Murphy. It can't be the same ex-boyfriend that cheated on me and broke my heart. Fabian looked at me confused. There was a knock on the door and Trudy went to go get it. She came back with the six new students. Josh smirked at me and Fabian noticied.

"Welcome to the House of Anubis! These are your housemates Nina, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Jerome and Eddie. Everyone this is Rebecca, Allyson, Peyton, Jake, Josh and Jason." Trudy introduced.

"Now I will be giving you your rooms. The rooms are Nina, Amber and Patricia, Joy, Mara and Rebecca, Allyson and Peyton you will be in the attic. Jake, Eddie, Mick and Fabian. Last but not least are Jerome, Alfie, Josh and Jason." Trudy finished. She then left. I looked at Amber and Patricia and smiled as did they. The new people sat down and Josh came over to me and sat down on the other side of Fabian. I turned to Fabian and he looked jealous.

"Hey Nina. I missed you." he exclaimed putting his arm around me. I yanked it off. I then stood up.

"Really Josh? We were done years ago! After you cheated on me with my enemy! Honestly you coming here is not good. We are never getting back together! Ever so get that through your head now!" I screamed and then stomped upstairs and slammed my door. I then laid down on my bed.

**Fabian's POV: **

After Nina yelled at Josh and stomped upstairs, I stood up.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." I snapped and ran upstairs into Nina's room. I went into her room.

"Nina. Are you ok?" I asked as I saw tears down her face. I moved her legs and sat down next to her.

"I just can't believe he came here. I hate him with passion." she stated. I kissed her passionately. We broke apart.

"I love you. Forever and always." I said.

"I love you to." she said and we kissed once more. We pulled apart and headed downstairs. I had my arm around Nina and when we walked in, Josh glared at me. We sat down next to Peddie.

**Rebecca's POV: **

Wow. I have been here for like a minute and there is already drama. My roommates Mara and Joy. I finished and we sat down.

"So Rebecca what do you like to do?" Joy asked.

"Well I like dancing, shopping, designer clothes, high heels, and reading." I explained.

"I love reading. What books do you read?" Mara asked.

"I read everything. I love historical fiction and mystery books. Those are my favorites!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god same! I also am in love with romantic novels." Mara stated. I smiled. She is so nice.

"So do you have any nicknames or do you like to be called Rebecca?" Joy asked.

"Beca." I replied.

"Ok!" Joy exclaimed.

**Allyson's POV: **

I have been here for like an hour and there is already drama. Joy seems like a fake. I can tell. I meet a bunch of phonies before.

"So Allyson what do you like to do?" Joy asked.

"Well. I like hanging out with friends, reading and being myself." I smiled. Joy rolled her eyes and Mick elbowed her. Joy glared at Mick.

"I liked to be called Ally." I stated. I looked at the boy named Alfie. He is so cute. My cell rang and I looked at the caller Id. It was my ex-boyfriend Daniel. He got me pregnant and he has been dying to see my kid. I left her in the care of my older cousin Maria. I am defiantly not telling people here about this. I pressed ignored.

"Who was that?" Amber interrogated.

"Um my mom. I will call her back later." I replied. They don't need to know everything.

**There is chapter one! Sorry for not posting this sooner. I was so tired last night because Thursday night I saw the premier of Breaking Dawn part 2 at 11:15 and I had wake up for school the next day. I loved it and suggest ALL Twilight fans to see it! Please leave a review on what you would like to see in this story or if you think it's good or not! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you guys can check my other stories and review. Also I get a lot of favorite and followers emails but I need you guys to review so I know if it is good or what you want me to write. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Josh's POV: **

I can't believe Nina is dating that British guy. His name is Fabian. I mean what kind of name is that. I need to think of a way to break them up. I went into my room and sat on my bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. A girl entered. I think her name is Joy. She closed the door. She came over to where I was and sat down on my bed next to me. She is kind of hot.

"Hi. I know you like Nina." she stated.

"You know if you are going to yell at me to, then I don't want to hear it." I exclaimed.

"No. I am in love with Fabian. I had to leave school for a term and when I came back last term, Nina took all my friends and took my boyfriend. Well we weren't dating but we were about to. So I wrote a nasty article about Nina in the school's newspaper for her to try and take a hint and go home back to America. She is oblivious. I am pretending to be friends with her so I can hang out with Fabian and maybe he will become my boyfriend. I need your help though." she explained.

"With what?" I questioned.

"Well if we pretend we are dating, then they will each get so jealous and they will break up. Which means that I can date Fabian and you can date Nina." she stated. She is smart.

"Ok. So you are my girlfriend now." I said and smirked at the thought.

"Yes." she responded. We got up and headed into the common room holding hands. When we entered everyone's jaw dropped at the site. Including Nina and Fabian's. We sat down and snuggled. Everyone was speechless. This is going to be good.

**I know it's short but there will be longer chapters. What did you think? Please leave a review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Hey everyone! I am glad you like this. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

Joy and Josh? This doesn't add up. They just meet. I looked at Fabian and he looked just as confused.

"When did you guys get together?" I snapped. Fabian held my hand and I looked at him and smiled.

"Just now. He is so hot." Joy said putting her hands in his hair. I am not jealous. I know what she is trying to do. She is dating Josh just to try and make Fabian and I jealous and break up. So she can have Fabian. I am guessing that Josh is a part of it.

"What are you doing Joy? You just met him." Amber said.

"So I am a slut haven't you heard. I take people's boyfriends apparently." she stated.

"Joy are you kidding me? You honestly are going to have no friends. We keep giving you another shot and you keep messing it up. I am done trying to be your friend." Patricia exclaimed and headed to her room.

**Short I know. I want to try and keep the chapters short so I have long ones. The next chapter will be them at school. Please give me some ideas by reviewing. Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4: Real Love

Chapter 4: Real Love?

**Hey everyone! I am back with this story! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Joy's POV:**

Josh and I are in my room hanging out. I went over to him and started making out with him. Tung in tung. Damn he is a great kisser. He is sweet, funny and hot. I am actually stating to actually like him. I push him on my bed and make out with him more. I pulled away in a minute.

"Josh. I don't want to fool around anymore. I am really starting to like you can we please be a real couple?" I asked fluttering my eyebrows.

"Yes. I was feeling the same way. It's time for me to move on from Nina and you to move on from Fabian." he said. I nodded a reassuring nod. We talked for a little to get know one another better.

"We need to tell them the truth." I exclaimed. He nodded. We sat up and walked downstairs into the common room where everyone was.

"Guys we have an announcement." I said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I looked at Josh motioning for him to continue.

"Joy and I have been lying. We haven't been dating for real. We pretended to because we thought Nina and Fabian would come back to us. We just realized along the pretend relationship that we should give up. We started talking and realized that we should try dating for real and not pretend. We are sorry for all the trouble and we would like a new start." Josh explained.

"How do we not know your lying now?" Nina questioned.

"Please trust us. I wouldn't be giving you this if I were completely over Fabian." I said handing Nina the bracelet Fabian got me when he made a promise to stay by me..

"What's this?" she questioned.

"I know you're going to get mad at me for saying this, but it's the bracelet Fabian gave me when we promised to stay by me no matter what." I explained.

"Joy you should keep it. We're still friends." Fabian said.

"I don't think I want to be friends with you. It would just make me like you more and I can't because I like Josh." I replied. He nodded and put it in his pocket. Josh and I sat down.

"Joy. I accept your apology and I am happy that you're over Fabian." she said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Anytime. I would like to be friends." Nina exclaimed.

"I can't do that. I will be nice though and not trash you." I stated. She nodded. I leaned my head on Josh's shoulder and just laid there for a little while.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
